Rest In Pieces
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Johnny and his best friend, Jack travel to LA to work on their latest case. Little does Johnny know that Jack has other plans. What does Jack uncover that will change the life of Johnny forever? Plz review. the next chapter will be better.
1. The Secret

_Disclaimer: I don't not own the fantastic four characters or the other marvel characters. I do own My characters._

Chapter 1: NYPD

Johnny Storm aka the Human Torch is now a cop. His partner is his best friend, Jack Tucker. They were working on a case. Jack came across something disturbing. It was a picture of Johnny's mother but it was new. _This is impossible. _ Jack thought. _She's been dead for 14 years._ He decided that Johnny deserved to know. So he took him to the Newspaper archives building.

"Man, what are we doing here?"

"Research."

"Research? If I get mad, this place could go up in smoke."

"I know. Just give me a minute." He found what he was looking for. "Look I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Your Mom is alive."

"That's not funny, Jack."

"I'm serious." He thrust the picture into Johnny's hands. He stared at the picture.

"I don't believe this." Johnny said.

"It's true. She lives in LA. This as I found out is where our victim is from. We need to get there and solve this case."

"Let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"Jack, I have to know if it really is her." Johnny said. "Besides if that is where our suspects are. Lets go get this over with."


	2. LA Investigations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2**: **LA**

The duo headed out to LA in their rental car. It was a blue convertible. They sat in silence the whole plane ride and most of the car trip. Jack took off with the car, leaving Johnny stranded at the beach.

Jack was going to Johnny's mother's house. He arrived at the old, Victorian style house. He got out, grabbed his backpack and went to the door. He knocked. A woman around the age of 55 answered the door.

"Can I Help you?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Who are you?"

"Jack Tucker. NYPD. I'm working on a case."

"What did Charlie do this time?"

"I'm sorry. Whose Charlie?"

"My step son. If your not here for him, then why are you here?"

"Your other child."  
"Jamie? What did she do?"

"No. I'm talking about your biological son. Jonathan Spencer Storm."

"How do you know him?"

"I'm his best friend."

"So what brings you here?"

"This." He held up the newspaper article he found in New York. The headline read: FRANKLIN STORM ARRESSTED FOR ABUSING WIFE. "Is this the real reason , Dr. Storm went to jail?"

"What do you mean the real reason? What did you think?"

"They told us it was for illegal Medical procedures."

"I see." She let him pass. She told him the story. then she told him to come by for dinner with Johnny. She also said they could stay there while they were in LA. Jack went to meet Johnny at the club they were meeting at.

While Jack was gone, Mary Storm went up to the attic and found a box. She opened it. Inside was stuff from her previous life as Johnny's mom. She pulled out a baby blanket and cuddled it. Her 14 year old daughter, Jamie came in.

"Hey, mom. What are you doing up here?"

"Oh. Um…nothing. I'm going to go to the store and get some things for dinner."

"Um…Can Robbie come to dinner?"

"Yea. I don't see why not?" She left.


	3. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: Dinner**

Jack pulled up in front of the house. Johnny looked at him.

"I thought we were going out to eat."

"We are."

"This is a house."

"Yes I know. We are also staying here."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Jack rang the doorbell. Jamie answered the door. She had long, wavy brown hair and ocean blue eyes like Johnny. She was wearing a short, frayed jean miniskirt with rhinestones on it, a baby blue halter top, and black knee high boots.

"Can I help you?"

"Is your mom home?"

"Yea." Jamie said. "C'mon in." They stood in the foyer.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing."

"I've known you my entire life. I know when you're up to something."

"You'll see." He rang the doorbell.

"Normal people don't just stay in strange houses and eat there."

"We're not normal, Johnny. You can set yourself on fire with a simple saying and I'm your best friend so that automatically makes me special."

"I see." Jamie came back with her mom. She stopped in the doorway when she seen Johnny. Johnny turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Mom!?!"

"Johnny!" She hugged him. He didn't know what to do. He wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him back. "My, you've grown up."

"It's been 14 years mom."

"I know and I'm sorry. I will tell you everything at dinner. Come on in." She pulled them into the dining room. They sat at the table. She put Johnny's favorite meal on the table, Lasagna and garlic bread and apple pie. The rest of the family came to the table. There was her husband Greg, his son, Charlie, and Jamie and her boyfriend, Robbie. Johnny looked at Jack.

"This was under handed and sneaky." Johnny said to him. He threw him a cocky grin. "I've taught you well." Jack laughed.


	4. A disturbing phone call and visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own the FF.

Author's note: sorry it took so long. I've had a lot going on.

**Chapter 4**

The dinner went fairly well. After she put all the food on the table, his mom sat down. She gave everybody a piece of lasagna. There was an awkward silence which Jack broke.

"So Mrs. S, where have you been all the years?" he asked casually. Johnny looked at him in disbelief. Then he smacked Jack. "What? You know you want to know."

"It's ok. He's right. You deserve to know, Johnny. What did your father tell you?"

"He told us that you crashed your car off the bridge to get to the house and that you drowned."

"I guess that version works."

"That wasn't the truth was it?" Johnny asked. "There was another reason."

"Yes there was." Mary said. "You see, you and your sister didn't know it but your father was um…a very angry man. He would take his frustrations out on me. He hit me. I was afraid that he would hurt you or your sister. So we separated. I ended up sleeping with my co-worker, Greg, and getting pregnant with Jamie. I know I had to leave your father. So we came up with this plan."

"But why didn't you just divorce him?"

"Your father was a very powerful man, Johnny. He would've made it impossible for me to prove my case. We were going to take you kids with but that part of the plan backfired."

"It makes sense. You faked your death to get away from dad. But why did you leave us there?"

"Greg was supposed to go back to get you but by the time he did. Your father refused to leave either of you and then he finally went to prison but I figured you were all growing up and didn't need me."

"I'll always need you." Johnny said. Greg decided to change the subject.

"So Johnny, what kind of things do you like to do?"

"I like fast cars, extreme sports, and um…girls." Johnny said.

"Cool." Charlie said. Johnny's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me for a sec." He answered it. "Hello?"

"Johnny, where are you?" His sister's panicked voice said.

"I'm in LA, remember?"

"Oh right."

"Sue, you wouldn't forget that. What's wrong?"

"We just got a disturbing call from Doom." Sue said. "He said he was taking over the Baxter Building and that you were dead. I had to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, Suzie. Doom's just messing with you."

"Right, in any case, please be careful."

"I will. You too." He hung up. Jack looked at him.

"Everything ok?"

"Yea. You know, just another day at the Baxter building. Doom called said he was taking over and that I was dead. Freaked sue out enough for her to call and make sure, you know, I was still alive and all."

"Oh." His new found family stared at him. The lights flickered. Johnny and Jack looked at each other. Johnny ran outside. The others followed him.

There stood the masked man of metal. He was laughing. Johnny looked at him, a look of anger spreading across his usually calm face.

"What the hell is that?" His mom asked.

"Wait here." Johnny told them. "Flame on!" He shouted. He encircled Doom into a ring of fire hoping that would work again. He underestimated Doom's new power. Doom grabbed Johnny by the throat, extinguishing his flame almost immediately. Johnny clutched onto Doom's cold, metal hands and looked into his cold eyes.

"You can thank your sister for this. I'm going to get rid of the Fantastic Four once and for all starting with you." He laughed. "You see Jonathan. I kill you. Your sister will be in the process of morning your death while I kill her which will kill Reed and eventually that idiot, Ben. So any last words?"


	5. A Mother's love is the strongest

Disclaimer: I don't own FF.

**Chapter 5:**

Johnny gasped for air. He could feel everything getting dark. His family looked on in horror. His mother couldn't take it anymore. Doom was so focused on destroying Johnny that he didn't notice her. She grabbed Charlie's baseball bat and started beating him.

"Let him go." She yelled.

"Cut it out, you insane woman."

"Let my child go." Johnny mustered up enough strength to speak.

"Mom. Don't. He's powerful."

"Shut up, you." Doom flung him to the ground. He turned to face the angry woman. "As for you. I'll deal with you later." And with that he disappeared. Mary ran over to Johnny and helped him up.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Johnny said staring at the spot Doom had just been in. He rubbed his neck which was now red where Doom's hands had been around it.

"Your sure?"

"Yea." They went back inside. Mary gave him an ice pack. They all looked at him.

"You shouldn't have done that." Johnny said.

"Why not?"

"He's very powerful."

"Who was that?"

"Someone whose out for revenge."

"But I don't understand. Why does he want to kill you?"

"Because we took away everything he wanted especially Sue. He turned into a angry, metal menace. We defeated him and we thought he was gone for good."

"I guess you were wrong." Jack said.

"Yea."

"I don't like the fact that…that menace wants to kill you."

"There's nothing we can do mom."

"Of course there is." He looked up at her with wide, blue eyes. "We're going to stop that insane, monster before he hurts you."

"I can't let you do that. Its too dangerous."

"Sweetie, its time that you learned. A mother will do anything to protect her child. And I mean anything, no matter if the child is 6 or 26."


	6. A Mother's Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: A Mother's plan

Johnny listened to his mother's plan. _It was good _he thought. _Real good. _She reminded him of Sue. Everything she did.

"We're going to need some help with this." Mary said.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to need the others." Johnny sighed. He wanted his mother all too himself right now. He didn't want to share her with his sister. "Call your sister."

He did what he was told. He waited for her to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sue, hey. It's me."

"Hi, Johnny. What is it?"

"I need you and Reed and Pebbles to come to LA."

"Why?"

"Doom attacked me. I need you guys to help get rid of him."

"What!? Are you alright? Did that jackass hurt you? I swear to god if he hurt a hair on your head I will kill him."

"Sue, Calm down. I'm fine. Please come. I have a surprise for you."

"Ok. We will be there soon."

"Ok." He hung up. "Their on their way."

"How'd she react?"

"She went into that whole '_If he hurt a hair on your head I'll kill him' _ thing."

"That's just your sister trying to protect you." She smiled. He smiled at her. She went into the attic. Johnny followed her. After all, he had to do something until they got there.


End file.
